ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Syfy Movie Broadcast Premieres (V2)
Movies that will broadcast on Syfy. 2020 * It * Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets * Annabelle: Creation * Doctor Strange * John Wick: Chapter 2 * Iron Man 2 * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter * Shrek Forever After * Megamind * Transformers (2007) * Ice Age * Tomb Raider * Robots * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Rampage * Bolt * Chicken Little * The Nun * Norm of the North * Thor: Ragnarok * Rio * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Ouija (2014) * The Lego Movie * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * A Walk Among the Tombstones * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * The Wild * Pompeii (2014) * Titan A.E. * Epic * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Puss in Boots *Star Trek (2009) 2021 * Jurassic World * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Avengers: Infinity War * Wonder Park * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Ouija: Origin of Evil * Open Season * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Black Panther * Surf's Up * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Risen (2016) * Planet 51 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Rio 2 * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Rise of the Guardians * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip 2022 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Captain Marvel * Alien: Covenant * Hotel Transylvania * Storks * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue * John Wick 3: Parabellum * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Doogal (2006) * The Croods * Turbo 2023 * Kong: Skull Island * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Colossal * Slender Man * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Hotel Transylvania 2 * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Predator (2018) * Insidious: The Last Key * Hell Fest * A Simple Favor * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Penguins of Madagascar * Venom 2024 * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Ice Age: Collision Course * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Transformers: The Last Knight * Ready Player One * Smallfoot * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Toy Story 4 * Home * Hotel Transylvania: Summer Vacation 2025 * Alpha * Godzilla 2: King of the Monsters (2019) * Onward * Soul * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Trolls * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Venom 2 * Ferdinand (2017) * Morbius 2026 * Godzilla vs Kong * Spider-Man: Far From Home * The Boss Baby * Scoob * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 2027 * Jurassic World 3 * Space Jam 2 2028 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable TBA * Rampage 2 * Tomb Raider 2 * The Spy Who Dumped Me * Kin * Robin Hood (2018) * Hellboy (2019) * Flarsky * Chaos Walking * Hard Power * The Mercy * Anna * Flight of the Navigator * The Kid * Rally Car * White Girl Problems * Punch Escrow * Weight * Highlander * Dragged Across Concrete * All the Devil's Men * Speed Kills * Never Grow Old * Keepers * Berlin, I Love You * Viking Destiny * Between Worlds * Thor 4 * Iron Man 4 * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Black Panther 2 * Doctor Strange 2 * Twilight (2008) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-Part 1 * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-Part 2 * Now You See Me 2 * Now You See Me 3 * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * Mission: Impossible 7 * Bride of Frankenstein Reboot * The Invisible Man Reboot * The Wolfman Reboot * Dracula Untold 2 * Van Helsing Reboot * Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde * The Phantom of the Opera * The Creature from the Black Lagoon * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Insidious 5 * The Gallows: Act 2 * The Hitman's Wife's Bodyguard Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Syfy Category:Comcast